


One Friday Night

by Ninke_A



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shy Shiro, Stood Up, blind date au, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninke_A/pseuds/Ninke_A
Summary: Shiro is stood up by his date while at Lance's family's restaurant. Fortunately, for him,Lance was working that night.





	One Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Tumblr that I found because of [Quiiiznak](https://quiiiznak.tumblr.com/) So I think I can safely blame her for all of it. :) The prompt came from Shir-oh-no on Tumblr
> 
> Please let me know what you think.

Shiro checked his phone, and then his watch, and then his phone again. Well, at least his watch was running perfectly, even if his date was almost twenty minutes late, and he had no new texts either. His last message had been from his little brother wishing him luck on his date. Some luck. He had worried a bit when his date hadn’t shown up on time. But, Shiro had chalked it up to traffic, or a last-minute work emergency, or something, and gone into the restaurant anyway. Loitering on a sidewalk was just embarrassing. Which is how he had ended up sitting alone in nice little place called Marie’s waiting on the other half of his party on a Friday night while the waitstaff hovered.

 

Five more minutes passed, and then another.  The waitress eyed him as she walked by to attend to her other tables, but didn’t ask again to take an order.  Shiro took a rather hasty gulp of his water and looked around the restaurant.  For the most part, the other patrons were too wrapped up in their own dinner and company to pay him much attention, but a few of the nearby tables seemed to have gotten wise.  There was one woman in particular, who appeared to be perhaps in her forties and kept sending glances his way whenever she thought he wasn’t looking. Honestly, it wasn’t that big of a deal, was it? 

 

Shiro looked at his watch again. 8:35. Should he keep waiting? He had been looking forward to this, his first date in a long time… It had taken him a full week to ask Andrew out, and he had been so happy when the man had agreed. While normally Shiro had a lot of confidence, when it came to dating, he became a complete stammering mess. It obviously ran in the family because his brother was exactly the same. The waitress passed by again, her face softening slightly as she met his eye. Shiro looked down at the table, blinking to try and clear the sudden moisture out of his eyes. It was stupid to cry over this, he was a grown man. So he had been stood up, it happened to everyone. Why was he taking this so hard? He should just stand up and calmly walk out of the door. 

 

*********

 

Lance had been watching the guy on and off since he arrived. After a good fifteen minutes, it was obvious that the man had been stood up. But he stayed, and Lance honestly respected him for it. As someone that was always stood up, he knew from personal experience how hard it was to sit somewhere and wait. So, Lance decided he would do what he had always wished someone had done for him. 

 

He crossed the room, and wrapped his arm around his mother. She took great pride in her place, but Lance had a feeling she would understand. 

 

“Mama. Can I take off the rest of the night? I’ll work tomorrow to make up for it.”

 

She tisked, but accepted the hug. “That isn’t like you. Are you off on one of Pidge’s adventures again?”

 

“No, Mama…” Lance glanced over to make sure the guy was still there. He was. “I just.. wanna do something nice for someone.” 

 

Marie McClain followed her son’s gaze and smiled softly. “Very well, Lance. We will talk more about this tomorrow.” 

 

He smiled. “Thank you, Mama.”

 

It didn’t take long, for Lance to ditch his apron and make his way over to the man’s table. The guy looked even sadder now, with his head down, and shoulders hunched slightly. That only firmed Lance’s decision. He had been in the same position, many times, and he couldn’t leave someone else that way. 

 

He pulled out a chair and smoothly slid into it, waited just a minute, to see if the man would notice and then cleared his throat. “So, I’m Lance. I honestly tell you that everything is pretty good here, but nothing can beat the apple pie. So, wanna share a slice?” 

 

*********

 

The sound of someone clearing his throat, made Shiro snap his head up. The guy now sitting across from him was a little younger, maybe a couple of years, with brown hair, a small smile and warm eyes, like the ocean at sunset. He blinked, partly to clear his vision, and partly because he didn’t really understand why this man, Lance was sitting with him. But, he seemed nice, and Shiro had a weakness for pies of all sorts, so he offered a smile, weak but real. 

 

“I’m Shiro. Pie.. sounds good.” 

 

Shiro figured that it would end up being exactly as Lance had suggested. Share a slice of what ended up being astonishingly good pie, let Shiro save a little face and go their own ways. What Shiro did not expect was to actually have fun. Lance told stories and jokes, often making fun of himself. He told Shiro about how this was his mama’s place and encouraged him to have more pie when the first piece was gone. The best part was when Shiro’s phone finally went off, maybe an hour after Lance joined him at the table, flashing Andrew’s name. Shiro’s face had fallen, and Lance had snatched it out of his hands, answered it and cheerfully told Andrew that Shiro was occupied and hung up on him. 

 

When it finally came time to leave, and Lance was standing, stretching a bit from sitting so long, that Shiro made up his mind. 

 

“Thank you for sitting with me, Lance.” He coughed a bit, trying not to stammer like he usually did. “I had fun… Do.. Do you maybe want to, uh, do this again next Friday?” 

 

Lance turned, glancing over toward where his mom was, before he answered. “I usually work on Fridays.”

 

Shiro only had a second to feel disappointed before Lance continued. 

 

“I’m off on Saturday though, if… that works for you?” 

 

Shiro grinned, getting quickly out of his chair to stand next to Lance. “Yeah.. That works for me.” 


End file.
